Heart of a dragon
by DarknessFell
Summary: endowed at birth with frightning power that has lane dormant for years, Damian is thrust into a world that he has never known. The world of the DRAGON'S WRATH.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Dragon

Have you ever had lapses in time or space? Like time, for a split moment, will freeze? Or like you will blink while stepping then you will be hundreds of feet from where you were? Well if you have noticed these things stop reading they will notice you easier. Because the more you notice these things, the more your power is shown or released.  
I am probably about your age about fifteen as of three months ago. I am your average teen. I am a little vertically challenged. I am lighter than most people as well; in all I look extremely weak, but don't let that fool you I am already just one step below Sensei in karate, kung fu, and many more. I bet I am getting some mixed reviews ranging from "Yah I have as well," to "wow, what a quack". Well, you quack people, go ahead, keep reading. There is no harm. You people that agree well, read at your own risk.  
It all began on the day that I was born. You see, my family was middle class but we owned a large "estate", as we call it, but actually it is just a farm, but we have over 80 acres so not bad. The biggest problem was that the closest hospital is over a 2-hour drive and that's even in a police car (that's another story for another time). My house is like most old farmhouses, the large house in front, then the small bathroom and lastly the barn, but we also have another barn out on the rolling hills of the property meant for the animals and the other for a study. Well the house is large even by, like, rich people standards. The living room alone looks like a bus could fit lengthwise both ways across the room if that tells you anything, and even the ceiling looks like goliath could walk in and stand tall, if this gives you any idea about the dimensions of the house. Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked. So mom was in the barn that is connected to the house when her water broke. Well, because my father is like a mad scientist, he had pretty much all the equipment for birthing and helping with that. Well, I think that my mom had the shortest labor time in the world of like 10 minuets flat. When I was born, I was quiet. My father almost broke down from thinking that I had been still born for not a single noise escaped my small lips. At some point I looked towards the back of the study and just before my dad could ask: "what's up?" I looked back at him with a smirk on my face and said "Dat" as a primordial roar blasted from the woods behind the barn. The only way that I know that this happened is because my dad was videotaping it but the roar I remember clearly. 

I looked down the alley wide-eyed, catching a glimpse of the face of the gray-eyed beauty. She didn't look scared. She looked…. defiant. Like, even though she knew that she was going to lose, she refused to cry. My mouth set into a hard line, my eyes blazing with fury. Half a second later, I took off running down the alley. When I reached the thugs blocking my way to Kat, I whipped my arm out, catching one guy on the neck, knocking him out cold. His body fell against the wall then, without missing a beat, I whipped up my feet, catching the other guy's neck and doing a back bend, throwing him over me and into mugger number three. They hit the ground some ten feet away. I turned towards muggers 4 and 5. They looked at me, looked at each other, and charged. I could have scoffed it was so dumb. But hey, mugging isn't smart in the first place. And based on the looks that they were giving Kat, they were thinking of a little more than stealing. An earth-shattering roar ended the scuffle with the two remaining men falling to their knees, clutching their hearts. While one person with gray-eyes and blond hair looked on in shock, her eyes landing on the boy who was five feet tall.... and who took out five guys twice his size. Damin Hiriyou, the midget of the sophomore class. After the scuffle, I heard sirens off in the distance.  
"Great job, _Fire Breather_" Said Kat (the girl who I just saved and have liked for a long time) as the wind picked up "Good luck with this one, _Flame Head._" I turned to see the police car fishtail down the ally. I turned back to Kat but the only moving thing other than the groaning thugs were the leaves drifting lazily to the ground. I turned back as the car did a power-slide stopping ten feet away and the cop jumping out while the car was still moving to pull out his 44 magnum and resting his hands on the hood, focused intently on my head. "Put your hands behind your head and go against the wall!" he shouted urgently. Well, knowing that I can't win a fight against an armed cop, I decided to do as I was told. He came up and grabbed my arm to put it into the cuffs, but his hands felt like ice. The cold shot up my arm like frozen lightning. He gasped and let go of my arm like it was on fire. When I turned and looked at him he said "Let me take you to the hospital"

"Why?" I asked, "I feel fine"

"Let me see your temperature with the infrared camera"

"Ok?" He went into his car and pulled out a black leather box and pushed the twin locks on the sides. Then he pulled out a key and unlocked it and pulled the camera out of the case. He spun around with the gun-shaped camera trained on me. _Run!!_ screamed through my head _this is not right!!_ The voice sounded like thunder, yet somehow relaxing. Have you ever been able to feel awe at hearing someone's voice, like there was a power to it? Well that is what this was like. _Get off your ass and __**RUN**_!!! Well as soon as I started to move something strange happened. Time slowed to a near stand still. An explosion came in waves like the ocean crashing in onto the seashore. From the 'camera' came a long streamlined bullet. An evil grin was spread across the "cop's" face.

"So you have learned you powers haven't you, young _fire-breather?_" he said as his body began to change and shimmer as he turned towards me. "I have followed you for a few years young Damin. You are so predictable. Do you even realize that I sent these men you just knocked out? I never would have thought that you could have defeated them so easily. Well…" he said as his body stopped changing into one of those Chinese-looking dragons "I will have to kill you now" a deep rumble slowly snaked its way through the air. The deep vibrations rumbled through my chest. His maw opened wide and there was a deep red color. The rumble began to change into a low roar. The red began to shimmer as red flames leaped from his gaping maw. The searing heat shot towards my face. Just as the flames reached my face, ice-cold water splashed into my face. My little brother was standing in front of me, an empty bucket in his hand. A campfire was burning brightly behind him. Its bright red flames were reaching to the sky. The heat coming off from it was almost unbearable.

The sky was a deep blue with no clouds in the sky. The sun was heading for the mountains off to the far west. The forest stood as a barrier between these great peaks and me. The hills were a greenish-brown signifying the approaching fall.

"Damy, race me to the woods!!!" yelled Paul, my little brother, who I am two years his senior. "Loser has to cook dinner!!!" We were camping in the fields because my dad wanted us to get some more, "outside time", as he put it. The speedy twerp started booking it for the tree line. So, naturally, I started as fast as I could. We were coming over the last hill before the tree line when he tripped over a mole hole. He screamed like a little girl because of the fright of falling on his face, so naturally I was laughing at him. He came up pulling out his "sword" which in all reality it is just a stick with another stick as a crosspiece.

"I will teach you to laugh at me!" he screamed (did I mention he is a little midget?) as he swung the weapon at me. The stick came at me whistling through the air. My arm came reflexively to block his arm. My other hand shot by and knocked his sword out of his hand. I spun quickly with my leg out and tripped him and then shot into the air to grab the stick.

"You were saying?" I said as I held the weapon over his head.

Wind howled in my ears. The roar of the beast was encompassing me like a freighting shell. The ambience of this roar and the sounds of the forest around me were almost peaceful. Almost. If you knew what it felt like to have your body melt away in a raging inferno that makes lava seem like the coldest thing in the universe. Then you would know the pain of having your body changed in a matter of seconds. Of having your skin burn away, then your muscles, then every thing, except nothing is gone, your body is fine, your skin is still there. In fact, every scar that I had built up over the years was healed. The scar I got from trying my dad's sniper where the scope cut a crescent line in my eyebrow was gone. The cuts on my hands from the many homemade bodkins shattering in my hands while practicing were gone with no trace. I even began to feel and see the ground pull away from my face. My clothes began to shrink against me. When the pain left, I fell to the ground shivering and crying. I had grown a good foot and a half. My hair was a darker brown; looking in the pond next to me I could see that my eyes had changed into a fire-blue color. My muscles were much larger now as if I had been in, like, football for a good many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Birds screamed over head. The chipmunks chattered and argued noisily. The serenity of the forest. The chattering ambiance of the animals. The slow rhythmic breathing of a great beast. I turned my head slowly to see a dragon staring me in the face. His great fire-blue eyes probed into my mind and soul. The ghost of a smile spread across his reptilian face. His alabaster white teeth gleamed from between his parted lips.

"_You awoke sooner than most after their elemental transformation, young one_" that same booming voice echoed through my ears and mind. In a rush I remembered the agony of the liquid fire burning through my veins. The roar of the fire as it consumed my body. And the strange masochistic feeling of pleasure as my body radically changed in an instant. Looking down now at my hands, I saw not a single mark. Not a single birthmark or scar. Shakily at first, I stood, as soon as my knees locked strength flowed through my limbs. The fire coursed through me again but this time it was more warmth than fire eating away at my body. "_time to begin your training young hatchling_"

"what? I have no clue what you are talking about! Training for what? Who are you? What in the name of the nine hells are you? What happened to me? What the hell is going on!?" the words exploded out of my mouth in an astonished torrent

Sighing he said "_very well young one I will tell you about yours and my history. The history of my kind and yours. So hopefully you can understand the gravity of the situation and save yourself and us all. You are the last _fire-bent_ and the only one powerful enough to stop _Doragon Doki_ or _The Dragon's Wrath_ a group of dragons who believe that all humans are simply pests and should all die. When this group came about the dragon high counsel made a decree that certain select humans would gain the power of a dragon and defend the counsel and the humans. This trait would then be passed on from generation to generation so that when the _Wrath_ came back we could once again call upon the _Doragon Damir_ or the _Dragon's Peace_. You young one are a _fire-bent_ this means that you do not control fire or make it listen to you. It obeys you like a second thought, like a limb. It becomes you and you become it. As for your question I am a dragon, simple enough. And what happened to you was you transforming into your new element's human form. Physically you are stronger and faster, as well as psychologically. You know of another who seems different and has similar powers as well. A _wind-bent_ and she is truly powerful. But come you must learn enough to be able to teach yourself more. One can not teach you to have fire obey but you must seek it yourself and have the fire teach you. Now think and concentrate on fire and picture the single tree infron of you engulfed in flames._"

Reluctantly I did as he said. Closing my eyes I held my hand palm up towards the tree and pictured it on fire. Light flooded through my mind, in the light I saw myself standing with my hands held out like Jesus on the cross. My palms facing towards the sky. Not realizing what I was doing I followed suit with what was in my mind. When I opened them a vortex was surrounding me. Flames licking a few feet from above my head. Turning at a ninety degree angle towards the tree, I rose my hand and breathed "Kasai-sono-hateshiganai-kashaku"

"


End file.
